Pokérus: The Real Disease
by XxAnniaxX
Summary: El Pokérus… aquella enfermedad que hace que los Pokémon se desarrollen de manera increíble, así ha sido conocida siempre, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si esta enfermedad la contraen los humanos?
1. Vientos extranjeros y Locuras nacionales

**Capítulo #1**

_Vientos extranjeros y Locuras nacionales_

_-No… esto no es posible… no puede estar pasando… -lloró al mirar su reflejo en el agua recién calmada. Tras de sí podía ver algunas salvajes flamas que seguían ardiendo aun con la llovizna que asuraba la noche. _

_-Nada… nada de esto debió haber pasado… - sollozó tratando de limpiar sus lágrimas. Se levantó lentamente en cuanto sintió esa presencia a sus espaldas. Recompuesta, tan fría como siempre, volteó dispuesta a gritarle…_

Una suave, fresca brisa que sopla desde el mar robando sonrisas al pasante. La vista de colinas, lejanas y verdosas, que tranquilizaban al instante trayendo ánimos de futuro. Un sol radiante y un impecable cielo azul. Por supuesto aquel camino, lleno de polvo y marcado entre la hierba, era origen de sueños. Este paisaje inmortal, único, incrustado en la memoria de la mayoría de los entrenadores era sin duda el Pueblo Paleta.

Allí, estancado entre tantos recuerdos, se encontraba un entrenador reflexivo ante es esplendor que le evocaba el lugar. Recostado sobre una larga cerca de madera, blancuzca y a medio pintar, terminó por sentarse, cansado de esperar.

Era un chico alto, con la piel clara y el cabello hasta los hombros, enmarañado, de un tono gris muy peculiar. Llevaba unos jeans desgastados, rotos en los tobillos, y una camiseta azul marino, con el típico estampado de una banda.

Sus ojos castaños, como un par de avellanas, estaban puestos sobre su mochila. Esta resguardaba su mayor tesoro: un huevo Pokémon. No era distinto de los demás, a excepción de que era oscuro y tenía más de un año sin dar señales de vida. Seguía mirándolo con tanta nostalgia como largo el trayecto que siguió.

Hacía un año había vuelto por ese camino, marcado con el paso del tiempo y los achaques del inicio, a reencontrarse con sus amigos. No sólo quería verlos sino que traía nuevas noticias, datos que obtuvo en la región de Unova y por supuesto en su improvisado escape a Hoenn.

Desde el horizonte se veía una figura acercarse, un tanto cargada parecía realmente amotinada por la rutina. Pronto pudo diferenciar la rasgada camisa roja que traía y sus típicos pantalones color café, emparchados, tan descuidados como él. Su cabello pelirrojo, picado hasta sus orejas, parecía ser lo único que cuidaba.

Traía un par de bolsas de supermercado y caminaba con ahínco, sin notar todo lo que le rodeaba. Hasta que vio al muchacho. Casi soltó el grito por verlo tan calmado, disfrutando del día, recostado como si no tuviera que ayudarlo a él, que venía cansado por cargar tantas cosas. Empezó a respirar enojado, con pausas y sacudidas que sólo él podía hacer. No tardó en llegar con el muchacho de azul, que distraído ni siquiera le dijo hola.

-¡Oh! ¡Alex…! Creí que me habías llamado para encontrarnos… y no para esto -aclaró al verlo, levantándose de inmediato. Avergonzado por haber dormido hasta tarde, y no entender el mensaje por teléfono como debía, tomó algunas de las bolsas dejando su mochila en la espalda.

-¡Apúrate Ted, no querrás que Ana se enoje! Ya sabes cómo es… -dijo Alex apresurando el paso.

-¡Ya voy! ¡¿Qué no ves que tener un huevo Pokémon es una gran responsabilidad?! –respondió de inmediato, acababa de arreglar su mochila.

Ella les había pedido una docena de cosas para esa tarde y no toleraría que le fallaran en el gran día. Recorriendo el polvoriento camino, emblema del comienzo, estaban ambos jóvenes. La cuesta les hacía jadear de a poco, pero ninguno flaqueaba. Parecían competir por quien llegaba primero sin apresurarse, no sea que toda la compra se les dañara por una tonta carrera.

* * *

-¿Será funcional en todas las especies…? Puede ser… pero eso significaría que es un código único… para tener un rango tan grande de acciones... –susurró una fría, concentrada dama en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Estaba frente a su portátil, apuntando cosas en papel y formulando preguntas al aire como si alguien fuera a escucharlas. Sobre su escritorio una taza casi vacía de un café extremadamente dulce y un plato con migas de pan. Ella, sentada en su cama, imbuida por la tinieblas no erraba un movimiento. Podía tomar café sin tener que ver la taza, escribir sin la mínima vista del teclado, incluso arrojar un papel al tinaco sin ver y acertar.

La única luz que había provenía de la laptop y la que se filtraba por las rendijas de la puerta. Esa era su manera de hacer las cosas, sin luz para notar los detalles no se distraía tanto. Además su cuarto no era tan grande como para perderse. Sólo eran unos metros cuadrados, sin ventanas pero con la ventilación superior, su cama individual de sábanas blancas, su escritorio y el ropero de ébano. Las paredes pintadas de… ya ni lo recordaba, ella no encendía las luces ni para vestirse.

-Con que con esto aquí… aja… esto por acá… suficiente por saber –aclaró terminando de formular las preguntas que necesitaba.

No tenía idea de cómo las completaría pero sabía que podría manejar a una extranjera. Apagó su laptop y la dejó en el escritorio, sin siquiera tocar la taza y el plato. Se estiró un poco, tomó los apuntes que tenía y salió del cuarto tras ponerse sus botas.

'12:00 pm' marcaba el reloj del pasillo superior, cuando la deslumbrante luz del mediodía la cegó.

Vivía acostumbrada a eso, a largos periodos de oscuridad y partes de luz, por lo que lo ignoró de lleno. Puso su mano izquierda en el barandal y caminó hasta la escalera de caracol para bajar al primer piso. Allí se podía ver todo con claridad.

Era una chica joven, baja para su edad. Su tez morena y ojos oscuros iban a la perfección con sus anteojos plateados. Su cabello era castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado lo tenía sujeto con una bincha blanca. Traía una bata blanca de laboratorio, bajo ella una blusa negra, strapless, con una minifalda rojo vino y botas blancas hasta poco menos de las rodillas.

No hizo de llegar al primer piso cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y dos maltrechos, cansados jóvenes entraron gritando: -¡Yo gané! -. Venían del camino, llenos de polvo y sudor. Llegaron aparatosamente a la sala, que tenía dos sofás individuales, uno doble y una mesita para el té. Estaba arreglada para recibir a cualquiera que llegara al laboratorio del Profesor Oak, no para ser desordenada por sus propios ayudantes.

Como ninguno supo quien tenía la razón empezaron a discutir. De inmediato les lanzó una mirada fría, enojada, le habían cortado el paso y la paz con tanta algarabía. En cuanto la vieron ambos se acomodaron y se dispusieron a dejar las bolsas en la cocina.

Sin decir una palabra los había regañado. Podía ser joven, de unos 17 años, pero tenía la madurez y malhumor de una firme persona adulta. Los vigiló con la mirada hasta que todo estuviera en su lugar, volvieran de la cocina y limpiaran su desastre.

-No pude comprar más, pues llamé a Ted para que me ayudara y lo que hice fue apenas despertarlo… -empezó el descuidado joven de rojo, haciendo ver el error de su compañero.

-¡Pero a ti nadie te manda a hablar tan enredado! –replicó el otro, recordando las confusas instrucciones que recibió esa mañana por teléfono.

-Chicos hoy es un día especial para mí… ¿Y aún así discuten? –suspiró Ana, no soportaba sus peleas.

-Sólo vendrá esa chica… ya la vi antes y no tenía nada de especial –comentó Ted huraño.

-Bueno, esa chica se perdió en los bosques de Unova y nadie supo de ella hasta después de tres años, eso es es-pe-cial –replicó Alex mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala.

-Además se la encontró con una manada de Duosion capaces de vencer incluso a los entrenadores de un gimnasio… extrañamente poderosos… -clamó la chica con una emoción queda, imperturbable.

-Parece que tengo que aguantar verla de nuevo… -sufrió por lo bajo cuando los ayudantes se dispersaron en el laboratorio. Él no era precisamente un investigador, pero como entrenador se ocupada de algunas cosas. Alex y Ted con los Pokémon y Ana a la cocina. ¿Quién creería que semejante delirio de mujer cocinara tan bien…?

* * *

Un delicioso, suave aroma traía embelesados a esos muchachos. Uno con una mochila en la espalda, el otro muy sucio. Justo habían terminado sus labores cuando pasaron frente a la cocina y vieron los maravillosos bocadillos, galletas y té que su amiga había preparado. Rápidamente los ahuyentó de la mesita, como moscas molestas buscando sus manjares. Ninguno tocaría los bandejitas antes de que su invitada llegara.

-Pero… hicimos todo el trabajo del laboratorio… ¿No merecemos ni una galletita? –trató de convencerla un desaliñado joven, tan presentable como podría estar un criador.  
-No –respondió fría mientras daba unos últimos toques a la mesa.

Con un ademán, hizo que trajeran el especiero portátil que tanto apreciaba. Detallista espolvoreó con canela las galletas, pimienta y romero para las boquitas y un poco de chocolate en polvo sobre el azúcar para el té. Todo esto a expensas de sus amigos, que miraban incrédulos el cuidado que tenía para esas cosas y el desdén para tratarlos a ellos.  
Estaban a punto de quejarse, armar un escándalo magistral, cuando la puerta principal se abrió y aparecieron dos figuras en el umbral. Uno era muy familiar, con su bata, el cabello canoso y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Al lado del Profesor Oak estaba una niña, de más o menos 12 años.  
Súbitamente un sentimiento extraño invadió a los jóvenes ayudantes. Era como una presencia, distinta, penetrante, única. Un escalofrío que no sólo abrazaba sus cuerpos, sino sus corazones y el alma misma. Por un instante dejaron de respirar, tal cual esa misteriosa fuerza los impulsara a guardar silencio, aguantarse el aire y permanecer inmóviles.

-¡Hola muchachos! –saludó el profesor alegre, restándole importancia a sus reacciones continuó –Espero que no me hayan extrañado demasiado.

Sus palabras mermaron parte de lo que les aquejaba en el momento. Respiraron otra vez sólo para notar la curiosa figura que le acompañaba. A simple vista era una niña promedio. No muy alta ni muy baja, de piel blanca y ojos oscuros. Con su cabello largo negro, atado con coletas caídas y un vestido morado, corto, de encajes tradicionales.

-Ella es la señorita Katja –clamó presentando a la niña y aclarando dijo –Como saben pasará la tarde con nosotros y luego viajará en el Magneto tren hasta Johto para visitar a unos familiares, espero que disfrute su corta estancia en el laboratorio.

Eso era lo acordado hacía meses, cuando después de tantas insistencias el profesor accediera a la petición de Ana y acarreara lo necesario para traer esa invitada. Sin embargo ninguno pensó que le afectaría verla, excepto Ted que recordaba haberla visto entre sus viajes.

-¡Pa… pasa adelante! –recomendó Ana ofreciendo con sus manos uno de los asientos de la sala.

Tanto Alex como Ted dieron un paso atrás, misteriosamente intimidados. En cambio, Ana dio uno hacia adelante y se sentó en otro de los sofás, frente a frente con la niña. Esta se sorprendió del gesto y se sentó de inmediato, esperando lo que esa damita tenía preparado para ella. Mientras el profesor se acomodó en el sofá restante y entretenido por los manjares de la mesita se dedicó a escucharlas. Los otros ayudantes quedaron parados, estáticos y sin saber porqué.  
La charla empezó tranquila, extraña, con Ana sonriendo, ofreciéndole cosas y lanzando indirectas para que le contara que pasó aquellos tres años que estuvo perdida. La niña, indispuesta, sólo se dedicó a rebatirla con argumentos complicados, impropios de su edad y que si acaso el profesor y su ayudante estrella comprendían. No tenía ganas de contarle sus vivencias a una joven que probablemente le veía como un experimento más, un reto para vencer.  
Pasaron horas, en un vaivén de opiniones y desvaríos de ambas partes a ver quien cedía primero. Ana a dejar de preguntar o Katja a empezar a responderle. Después de un rato la última, como toda niña pequeña, se retractó por completo. Empezó a ignorar a la ayudante, e incluso mostró interés por jugar con las galletas en lugar de comerlas.  
Ana estaba al borde de su paciencia, a punto de gritarle. Pero no, no se rebajaría a esas infantiles medidas. En su lugar se dio a preguntar cosas al profesor y a sus compañeros, a ver si animaba a la niña. Katja, al ver que la ignoraban, rompió a hablar, en comentarios al azar y partes inconclusas de su vida.  
Poco a poco la sensación de encierro que los hostigaba desde que llegó, fue desapareciendo. La joven ayudante, al notar que empezaba a tener confianza, sonrió de verdad. Sin embargo otra onda de aquella extraña conmoción volvió a sacudirlos. Pero esta vez no sólo despertó a su curiosidad.

-¡Chicos miren! ¡Es la hora! -clamó Ted cuando una tenue luz salió de su mochila y le liberó de su parálisis.  
-¡¿Qué?! –dijeron al unísono, justo cuando Ana había captado la atención de la niña.  
-¡Que es la hora en la que yo, Teddo Sanyarä de Blackthorn City, Johto, me convierta en padre! –gritó emocionado al ver como su cuidado huevo comenzó a moverse bruscamente.

Brillaba y emanaba una energía etérea. Segundos después, desde aquella luz intensa, nace una peculiar forma, como de serpiente. Al disiparse el brillo se dejó ver un pequeño Rayquaza, vivaracho e inexperto. Pero no como cualquiera creería tras leer un libro de mitología, sino que este era de color negro y sus ojos rojos, profundos, mostrando maldad pura aunque su comportamiento lo contradijera. Miró de inmediato a Ted, quien estaba llorando mares de alegría. El pequeño dragón hizo su grito característico y se lanzó contra el joven entrenador.

-Bienvenido al mundo…. yo… yo te llamaré Rekku –dijo el joven dándole un caluroso abrazo.

Incluso Ana se enterneció un poco, al verle tan feliz. Alex junto el profesor lo miraban con alegría y la pequeña Katja soltó una lagrimita.

-Oh… qué precioso –exclamó la niña tratando de acariciarlo. Lastimosamente el gesto no fue bien recibido. El dragoncito, creyendo que le atacaban, lanzó a morderla. Rápida quitó su mano con un quejido. Había rasgado la piel de su mano. Fue tan repentino que ninguno pudo advertirle, ni siquiera Ted pudo detenerlo.

-¡No Rekku! –lo alejó un poco y luego se dirigió, apenado, hacia la niña –¡No era su intención! ¡Por favor perdónalo!  
-Déjenme… déjenme… ¡quiero irme de aquí ahora! –gritó Katja asustada, haciendo retumbar su voz en todo el laboratorio -¡Profesor, se lo ruego lléveme a la estación hoy! ¡No quiero dormir aquí! ¡Ni ver a estos acosadores otra vez! -.

* * *

-¡Nada, nada, nada! –Refunfuñó iracunda mientras recogía algunas cosas del suelo – ¡No hemos obtenido absolutamente nada! -.  
De lejos, mirando el cómico espectáculo de una científica enojada, estaba su desaliñado compañero. A cada rato pasaba la mano sobre sus rojizos cabellos, tratando de disimular su diversión y sus risas para no enojar más a su amiga. Sabía que en cuanto ella lo notara se volvería intratable.  
Al otro lado de los sofás reposaba el entrenador, supuesto asistente, cuidando de su nuevo Pokémon. Magnifica bestia, con unas brillantes, novedosas escamas negro azabache y unos profundos ojos rojos, briosos como en cualquier recién nacido. Su delgado cuerpo de serpiente, elegante, retorcido, se extendía por medio de la sala.  
Extrañamente tan largo como cualquiera de los jóvenes. Movía su colita, jugueteando con Ted mientras flotaba en momentos. Encantado y con un toque profundamente maternal, acariciaba al pequeño Rayquaza, que confundido sólo observaba agasajado por los detalles.

-Shh… Shhh… tranquilo Rekku… -calmó el entrenador, creyendo que el escándalo de su compañera estresaría al pequeño.

De repente una supuesta calma, o tal vez la ausencia de un ruido blanco que les molestaba escuchar. Las quejas habían cesado. Sólo percibía una respiración indignada. Ella entendió todo…  
Aun más histérica se acercó a él. Déspota alejó las manos del entrenador, que estaban acariciando a la criatura. Un solo golpe, rápido y certero, bastó para cumplir su cometido.

-¿Ahora quien te crees? ¡¿Su mami?! -.  
-¡Por supuesto que no! –Espetó alzando un poco la voz –Soy su padre…

Pronto la ira se convirtió en jolgorio. La chica empezó a reírse por lo bajo, acabando en una sonora, macabra carcajada. Alex la siguió, más divertido que siniestro. No podía contener la risa, llevaba aguantándosela desde la primera queja de su amiga.

-Oh vamos Ted… -comenzó con un tono burlón, desagradable, que usaba nada más cuando deseaba lastimar a alguien -¡Tú… No tienes nada de Rayquaza para llamarte su padre! -.

Inoportunas, ásperos, asesinas. Llegaron las palabras a sí mismo, como estacas se clavaron en su mente. Un silencio de muerte los acompañó, indeseable los asfixiaba en habitación. Las pocas veces que Ana se enojaba, lo hacía en serio. Incluso Alex, que no tenía nada que ver, se incomodó al verla gritar. El desamparado Ted no tenía palabras para contradecirla…  
Perdido en su éxtasis se levantó tratando, como pudo, de salir de ese martirizante silencio, restos de su humilde convicción. Rápido, buscó la salida más cercana que le llevaba al laboratorio. Sin saberlo, su nuevo Pokémon le siguió de cerca dejando sólo a los ayudantes en la sala. La dama, aun con esos ojos capaces de matar, se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras buscando soledad, para olvidar, para continuar. El otro ayudante quedó petrificado, no sea que cualquier movimiento aumentara la ira ciega, irracional de aquella muchacha. Sólo pudo moverse cuando el estridente cerrar de una puerta en el segundo piso le dio seguridad.  
-"No se preocupen por nada, la adversidad los unirá… " ¡Qué mentira! –pensó al verse abandonado en la sala, recordando frases inciertas y tratando de sobrellevar todo lo que había pasado ese día…

* * *

-¡Ya verán quien se equivoca, yo soy el padre de Rekku! ¡Eso nadie me lo puede negar!- dijo un joven vestido de azul mientras divagaba entre máquinas y montajes de laboratorio. Caminaba de un lado al otro, sin rumbo fijo ni ganas de detenerse. Estaba herido, enojado y pensativo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente se decidió por dormir un rato, en la habitación que utilizaba antes de conseguir una casa en el pueblo. El profesor Oak la había acomodado para él, pero con el tiempo su nieto le relevó una casa y el profesor decidió que el entrenador la cuidara mientras estuviera en el lugar.

-¡Que rabia me dan esos dos! -exclamó dándole un gran puñetazo a la pared -¡Que jamás seré padre para él…si serán los…!

Se detuvo de inmediato para mirar alrededor de la habitación.

'Esperen, así no es la habitación que solía tener' pensó al ver que estaba llena de papelería. De una persona en particular. Sin miramientos empezó a tomar papeles del montón, leerlos y lanzarlos al aire para sacarlos de su camino. Investigación sobre los Poliwag, Alakazam: ¿Capaz de hablar como los humanos? y otros títulos extraños estaban sobre las miles de hojas.

'Basura… pura basura, cosas que sólo alguien podría investigar tan a fondo' pensó justo antes de encontrar un pequeño libraco, de papel barato pero sujeto con un candado.

-¡Ha! Ana, Ana, Ana, sabía que todo esto sería tuyo – clamó dejando de lado el libro. Recordaba esos candados que usaba para denunciar que algo era suyo. En tanto un Rayquaza de su altura lo seguía flotando, incondicionalmente, esquivando los papeles que lanzaba a volar. Se acercó tanto que casi lo mata del susto.

-¡¿Pero qué?!… ¡Rekku! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¡Me asustaste! –estuvo a punto de gritar, completamente pálido del susto.

En ese momento el pequeño dragón se alejó entristecido por las palabras de su "padre". En su retroceso llegó a ver el libro con el candado y le llamó mucho la atención. Sencillamente le provocó jugar con el librito, si al final había sido dejado a su alcance.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Deja ahí ese libro, no es mío! –dijo intentando quitarle el libro, el cual ya tenía la mitad entre sus fauces.

-¡Óyeme no, eso sí que no, si Ana se da cuenta que ese libro no está me va a matar¡ -hace fuerza para quitarle el libro al oscuro dragón, pero a pesar de los ínfimos colmillos éste lo sujetaba con una fuerza increíble -Usemos psicología inversa entonces...

-No quiero ese libro… -clamó mientras daba un paso hacia atrás.

Al hacer esto, el pequeño Rekku soltó el libro, dejándolo en el suelo algo… maltratado y lleno de baba de dragón.

-¡Oh Rekku…que has hecho! -toma el libro casi con terror -Espero que Ana no se dé… ¿Eh? ¿Qué dice aquí? "El origen del Pokérus y sus posibles efectos en humanos", interesante…muy, interesante…

Inconsciente comienza a reír leve pero macabramente mientras escondía el libro en su mochila y salía de la habitación, con Rekku siguiéndolo. Ted, ya afuera del laboratorio se acercó a un árbol para leer las investigaciones de Ana cómodamente. Se sentó en el suelo recargándose en dicho árbol, sacando el libro de su mochila volvió a leer el título.

-…y sus efectos en humanos, suena interesante, veamos que ha hecho la pequeña Ana respecto a este tema- rió mientras hojeaba el libro, sin saber que era una copia de la actual investigación de su amiga, disfrazada para que nadie la encontrara. Empezó a leer lento, comentando en voz alta como si hablara con Rekku.

‹‹El Pokérus es un virus que afecta a los Pokémon en su gran mayoría, no es un virus común y corriente, sino que es beneficioso al hacer que los Pokémon se desarrollen de mejor manera, aumentando en un cierto porcentaje sus estadísticas…›› vaya, esta chica sí que sabe algo que todo entrenador quisiera saber, a ver sigamos… ‹‹Hasta la fecha, en la historia solo se han registrado 43 supuestos casos de Pokérus en humanos de todo el mundo, no se sabe con exactitud si las víctimas eran reales o siguen con vida, ni los síntomas que presentaron. Hasta donde mis conocimientos llegan, tengo entendido que cuando un humano contrae el Pokérus éste adopta forma del ADN del Pokémon que le infectó, aunque es nada seguro, sólo son recortes de viejos libros e informes por lo que pueden ser simples suposiciones…››

-Esto es interesante… -opinó tras leer varias veces y con detenimiento ese fragmento, súbitamente cerró el libro y concluyó - Suficiente habladuría, así que… el Pokérus altera al humano…dependiendo el ADN del Pokémon, interesante, muy interesante, eso quiere decir que si obtengo ADN de un Rayquaza me convertiré en uno, dejándome como un verdadero padre para Rekku…

Pensativo miró al cielo, antes de sentir como el dragoncito acariciaba sus piernas.

-Pero…si me convierto en un Rayquaza de verdad tendré que dejar mi vida con los humanos –en ese momento recordó la vil y despiadada manera en que sus amigos se burlaron de él -¡Al demonio! ¡Qué importa Rekku! Ven aquí… daremos un paseo…

El pequeño saltó de alegría cuando su entrenador le acarició la frente y le llevó de vuelta al edificio, indicándole que se quedara en la sala del laboratorio. Ted se dirigió rápidamente a la farmacia más cercana, pasados 10 minutos regresó con un par de jeringas, las cuales guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

-Bien ¡vamos campeón! –clamó encaminándose hasta la región boscosa de los terrenos del laboratorio. Rekku lo siguió sin preocupaciones. En la arboleda los Hoothoot, los Noctowl y toda clase de Pokémon nocturnos salían de entre los arbustos, dejando al dragoncito blanco del susto.

Ted lo tranquilizó al dejar que unos se posaran en su brazo, al fin y al cabo él llevaba un año cuidándolos con Alex. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un lago, donde la luna se reflejaba hermosa sobre sus aguas y los Clefairy bailaban alegremente. En ese lugar Ted se decidió a hacer lo que muchos considerarían una locura: Se había decidido a sacarle sangre a su Rayquaza.

El joven entrenador se había sentado a la orilla del lago, mientras que Rekku jugueteaba con los Clefairy. Pasada media hora el oscuro dragón se cansó tanto que terminó dormido, acurrucado junto a Ted.

–Llegó la hora -dijo mientras sacaba una jeringa de su bolsillo. -Rekku…espero y me perdones por esto-

Cerró los ojos y le clavó la delgada aguja en su cuello, succionando una pequeña cantidad de su sangre.

–Tranquilo pequeño, no pasa nada- susurró levemente para que no despertara. -Ahora, la parte final-.

Sacó unos vendajes de su mochila y se las puso en su brazo para que la sangre no pasara. Lentamente comenzaron a dibujarse sus venas sobre la piel. Con el brazo extendido, mordiendo un extremo de los vendajes y con la jeringa en su mano desocupada, se inyectó la sangre de Rekku.

Momento de silencio. Espera. Tardío tuvo una sensación completamente extraña, incomprendida, la cual le provocó gritar de un dolor inimaginable aunque no era precisamente lo que esperaba.

Gracias al hecho de estar mordiendo los vendajes no pudo gritar, ni despertar sospechas en los alrededores. Tanta fue la agonía que sintió que empezó a captar todo con exento detalle.

Incluso su mente flaqueaba, a pesar de que alcanzó a pensar que, sólo tal vez, si Rekku no tenía el virus lo que hizo era una pérdida de tiempo. Pero no pudo lograr más cuando dejó de responderse. Inevitable cayó al lado de su "hijo", quedando tendido sobre las suaves pasturas alrededor del lago.


	2. Reflejo: Pasos para llegar a la demenci

Capítulo #2

_Reflejo:_

_ Pasos para llegar a la demencia_

Azulado amanecer, el aura perpetua de la tierra misma, indomable, preciosa, que se elevaba desde el este. Alba divina que poco a poco desentrañaba las cristalinas estelas del sereno y entre rayos ambarinos atravesaba las blancas nubes del horizonte.

Rodeado de tanta magnificencia matinal, estaba la resumida arboleda que resguardaba en su interior los ancestrales secretos de la evolución. Docenas de avecillas cantaban una ópera al amanecer, sin siquiera notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En aquel recinto de sueños, adornado de fresca hierba verde y un diáfano lago, descansaba lo inesperado. Una figura ambigua, parecía humana pero con las oscuras extremidades ¿Quién podría saberlo?

Pronto la inminente mañana y sus amables tratos fueron despertándoles. Levantado como muerto se encontraba la figura de un dragón negro. Adormecido decidió dar un vistazo al imperdible amanecer, flotando por lo bajo. Sin querer había golpeado a "su padre" con la cola. Era extraño pensarlo, una criatura tan fantástica… ¿familia de un humano?

En efecto, un muchacho alto, desaliñado, con su camisa azul llena de tierra y humedad. Su cabello gris empapado por la noche y su rostro, maltratado por el suelo. Todo el tiempo había servido de cama para el dragoncito, que al acurrucarse terminó sobre su espalda. El pobre estaba bocabajo, con las manos y pies como si le hubiera arrollado un auto, o mejor dicho un Rayquaza. A su lado un improvisado torniquete de vendas, suelto, y una jeringa vacía, pero con una gota de roja sangre colgando de su aguja.

La suave sacudida que recibió de su Pokémon terminó de despertarlo. Perezoso, no quería mover ningún músculo de su entumecido cuerpo. Mas no pudo permanecer así mucho tiempo, en cuanto reaccionó que dormía al aire libre y no en su apacible cama.

Un par de insolentes hojarascas se le habían metido en la boca, amargando su paladar. Incómodo las escupió, antes de levantarse a medias. Tenía mucho sueño, de verdad había pasado una dura noche a la intemperie. Se sentía terriblemente agotado. Con un sentimiento extraño e inusual en sus hombros, se dirigió a rastras hasta la laguna, a ver si lavarse el rostro podría despojarlo de sus ataduras.

Adormecido se acomodó de cuclillas frente al encantador lago. Cerró los ojos con sueño mientras se estiraba y daba un largo bostezo. De paso, se quitó la camisa para no mojarla al refrescarse. Aun con sus ojos cerrados se tomó un tiempo para respirar el aire de la mañana, sin la mínima reminiscencia de lo que estaba por descubrir. Al final, abrió los ojos para contemplar su reflejo en el lago y la cruda realidad le asaltó en el acto.

Asustado dio un salto para atrás, sin dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Pausadamente se acercó de nuevo al agua y a la fatídica realidad de su reflejo. Una traviesa hilera de escamas negras le recorría los hombros y parte del desabrigado pecho. Sorprendido creyó haberlo soñado hasta que, en su mente, la trastabillada idea de sumergir su cabeza en el lago le desmintiera. Lo hizo, pero nada cambió. En cuanto el agua se calmó volvió a ver su adverso reflejo.

Pasó unos minutos mirándose en el lago, tal vez esperando que el frío le sacudiera y ya no viera más las negras placas sobre su piel. Sin embargo un malestar desquiciante lo sacó de su letargo. Justo en su antebrazo derecho estaba la molestia. Aquella antigua piel suave quedó resumida a erupciones. Diminutos pero enrojecidos granitos marcaban una aureola, amoratada como cualquier otra infección.

Trató de rascarse para quitarse la picazón, pero un dolor agudo lo envolvió. Le ardía como si hubiese echado sal en una herida abierta. Tomó agua para lavarla momentos antes de asimilarlo todo. ¡Le dolía! ¡No era un sueño! Si esas escamitas negras estaban allí… ¡¿Qué seguiría?! ¿Acaso le crecerían colmillos enormes y garras afiladas? O… ¿Perdería el cabello? O peor aun ¡Sus piernas!

Todos esos pensamientos lo abrumaron a la vez, no había pensado las cosas como debía y ahora pagaba el precio. En completo pánico se levantó, usó su camisa para cubrirse por encima y salió corriendo exasperado en dirección a su casa. Cuando Rekku notó que lo abandonaban, flotó a toda prisa tras "su padre", siguiendo su rastro de polvo y buscando a toda prisa alcanzarlo.

El muchacho, más rápido que ligero, pudo vislumbrar su casa a la distancia. Anteriormente le pertenecía al nieto del profesor, pero con los estudios que debía realizar en el extranjero quedaron en que Ted la cuidara. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en quien le perseguía, se paró en seco frente a la puerta, alterado por no encontrar sus llaves. Incluso cuando las tenía en sus manos se le hizo difícil abrirla.

Velozmente cerró la puerta tras de sí, hasta que una aguda y lastimera súplica le obligó a abrirla. Un consternado "hijo" se precipitó sobre él, con pavor a que le volvieran a dejar fuera. Ted se sorprendió mucho, no por Rekku sino por notar que no pudo controlarse a sí mismo… hasta el mero instante en que escuchó los ruegos del pequeño. Por supuesto, entre tanta conmoción no había notado su instinto.

Con su mano alzada le indicó a Rekku que podía ponerse cómodo, si al final era su casa. El pequeño le obedeció, arisco, enojado por sentirse desatendido. Pero a Ted, de momento, sólo le interesaba entender que estaba pasando con su cuerpo. Lentamente retiró la camisa ajada de su pecho, que estuvo sosteniendo con la mano en todo el viaje. Seguían allí, las escamas no se habían ido.

Queriendo mantener la calma, fue hasta su cuarto, se sentó en la cama y tomó aire. En ese instante pudo sentir claramente como las escamas bailaban con su respiración, igual que la piel de su pecho. Suspiró con lentitud. Ahí, notó como Rekku le miraba fijamente… a centímetros de su cara. Estaba muy atento, tal vez copiada a "su padre" o realmente se preocupada por esa expresión de terror.

Ted, al notarlo, puso su mano sobre la frente de Rekku. Aunque temblaba por sentir aquel suave rose entre su piel, las escamas de su pecho y las del pequeño, decidió abrazarlo. Poco a poco el dragón negro fue acurrucándose en la cama quedando dormido. El joven lo dejó arropado, antes de pararse a reflexionar.

Caminó de un lado al otro, nervioso entró al baño de la casa y queriendo volver a despertar, se lavó la cara. Sintiéndose impedido por el sueño, se dirigió a su cama y haciendo compañía a "su hijo" se arropó con otra manta. Trató de dormir un rato, pero cada que lo intentaba… se despertaba frenéticamente, azorado por pesadillas sin fundamento.

Volvió a levantarse, caminó hasta el espejo del baño y observó con detenimiento su reflejo. Era su rostro, sus ojos negros y cabellos grisáceos. Pero más abajo, en su pecho, negras y brillantes refulgían las plaquitas que habían ya reemplazado parte de su piel. Con miedo tornó a palparlas, temiendo que dolieran. Nada. Qué alivio, sólo sintió sus cálidos dedos sobre ellas.

Suspiró, reconociendo que no volvería a dormir ese día. ¿Día? Había olvidado por completo que debía ir al laboratorio. Raudamente caminó a la habitación y viendo como el reloj marcaba las 10:00 am buscó ropa para cambiarse. Hacía un poco de calor, por lo que una camisilla sin hombros fue su primera elección.

Para su suerte decidió verse al espejo otra vez. Ahí notó su grave error. Las escamas ya habían llegado al reverso de sus hombros y se percibían a distancia con lo que tenía puesto. Atormentado buscó en el armario una camisa manga larga, celeste cielo, de seguro con eso nadie lo notaría. Ni siquiera había terminado de abrocharse los botones cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

El pequeño Rekku, despierto por el alboroto de su timbre, empezó a golpearlo buscando como detener ese sonido. Incluso peleó con Ted, que quería detener su intento por librarse del teléfono. Cual niños empezaron a arrastrar el aparato, a ver si alguno lograba destrozarlo o contestarlo. Así, entre altercados y extrañezas, empezaba su día, su nueva vida.

* * *

Unos sensuales jeans a la moda, veteados y con bordados metálicos. Una elegante blusa roja hasta las caderas, con cuello de tortuga. Botines negros de tacón, tobilleras tejidas a mano. Finalmente aretes y pulseras de plata, un maquillaje ligero, imperceptible, y un bolso color champagne.

Así vestía la dama del laboratorio, sólo cuando debía salir a comprar. Casi nunca usaba esa ropa, no tenía gustos particulares más que por el sentirse refinada y regia con lo que llevara puesto. Era lo único por lo que se guiaba al vestir.

Por mucho que no creyera en los preceptos actuales de la moda, se sentía hermosa, con esos pantalones que hacía meses tenía guardados en el armario. Y sus botines, guardados precisamente para salir del laboratorio. Tras advertirse completamente arreglada, decidió salir de su oscuridad, de nuevo al mundo de la luz.

Mareos. Como siempre. '1:00' marcaba el reloj del pasillo, tal vez lo único que podía ver con certeza. Continuó su marcha, con la vista nublada se guiaba del barandal. Pasó frente al baño y sintió ganas de verse en el espejo. No todos los días se vestía para deslumbrar.

A penas entró al baño, advirtió que su vista se mermaba por los anteojos, que estaban desastrados, tal y como la oscuridad de su cuarto le evitaba notar. Se paró frente al espejo antes de limpiarlos. Descubriendo su borrosa imagen, fuera de foco y alterada por su miopía, le pareció ver algo increíble.

En su negra melena, por las puntas, había varios mechones escarlata que se encrespaban en las ondas de su largo cabello. Justo limpiaba sus lentes mientras veía el inminente reflejo de una visión desaforada. Furtivamente se colocó los anteojos de nuevo… nada. Las mechas rojizas habían desaparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"Debo estar tomando el café demasiado dulce" concluyó en su mente, sabiendo que era imposible lo que había visto.

Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y llegar donde sus compañeros. Pasó frente a la sala y la cocina, hasta el laboratorio mismo donde ellos deberían estar terminando de guardar a los Pokémon del lugar, en sus respectivas cajas y archiveros.

Abrió la puerta, sigilosa para que no la notaran. Una habitación sencilla en diseño, pero con suficiente tecnología e información para equiparar una universidad. Allí, terminando de agrupar las últimas Pokéballs, jugaban sus compañeros. Ted, vestido de azul celeste, y Alex, con la misma camisa del día anterior y sin la bata que le corresponde llevar.

Se lanzaban las capsulas como si fueran pelotas de tenis y terminaban "encestándolas" en las cajetas de sus dueños, sin miedo siquiera a que una se abriera. Incluso parecía que el Rayquaza negro les ayudaba. Ahora que ella lo pensaba, ese pequeño no había sido registrado en el laboratorio…

Aun ensimismada los vio reídos, divirtiéndose con lo que se supone debían hacer. Ella no quería precisamente molestarlos pero tenía una condena que hacer cumplir, lo soportaran o no.

-Aha… -llamó su atención mientras se recostaba elegantemente del marco de la puerta.

Los varones voltearon la mirada, sorprendidos. Tan extraño era verla tan arreglada y sin bata que los muchachos sólo callaron. Estaban al corriente de lo que iba a pasar… y no podían hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Ted… hoy llegaste tarde… -empezó con lentitud y soberbia, sin evitar sonreírse un poco continuó –Por lo que debes compensarlo… acompañándome…

Ted asintió con desgano, sabía lo que le esperaba pero no tenía opciones. Cada que iba de compras ella se las arreglaba para castigarlos, haciéndoles llevar sus cosas, cumplir sus antojos y caprichos con tal de que aprendieran.

En un laboratorio de tanto prestigio, ellos eran quienes tenían el honor de estar allí y la responsabilidad de dejarlo en alto, por lo que la dama no podía permitirles si quiera deslustrar la reputación del Profesor Oak. Tanto Ana como Alex se habían ganado su puesto allí, pero Teddo fue agregado al equipo por el mismo profesor, después de mucho insistir.

Siguiendo el camino de su amiga, empezó salir del laboratorio mientras trataba de ignorar los quejidos de Rekku llamándolo. El pequeño dragón estaba conmocionado ¿A dónde iba él sin llevarlo? ¿Por qué le dejaba para ir con esa chica mandona? Queriendo detenerlo se abalanzó sobre "su padre" creyendo que su peso sería suficiente. Sin embargo no pudo tumbarlo.

Alex, quien hacía poco pesó al Rayquaza, quedó boquiabierto. Ningún humano corriente podría con ese peso y menos una persona como Ted. Pero allí estaba, parado sin siquiera inmutarse con esa serpiente negra tratando de pararlo. Al dejar de caminar, Rekku creyó lograr su cometido hasta que las amables palabras de Ted le hicieron retroceder:

-Tranquilo… yo vuelvo pronto… -.

Y así logró dejar al pequeño tranquilo. Con ternura acarició su cabeza y sollozando desapareció por la puerta, pensando en la suerte que tenía Alex por no tener a nadie que lo detuviera realmente.

* * *

'Pobre Teddo… los días en que ella se enoja él la paga…' pensó suspirando sobre un vaso helado, repleto de refresco de fresa. Así teorizaba el pelirrojo, impune, sentado tranquilamente frente a un gigantesco ordenador al tiempo que imaginaba el ominoso destino de su amigo.

En cierto punto le tenía lástima. Llegar a duras penas al laboratorio, mojado por la mañana lluviosa, peleando con ese intratable dragoncito, aguantar el sermón de Ana y de igual manera obligado a ser el "acompañante/mula de carga" en sus compras, con ese aspecto cansado, adormecido, como si hubiera pasado la peor noche de su vida.

Definitivamente no era un buen día para Ted, pero igual lo ansiaba. Él quería ser ayudante del profesor Oak, que el huevo que resguardaba naciera y no, no quería ser acompañante de Ana, pero igual ya no podía hacer nada al respecto. Extraño, el pelirrojo se divertía con todo excepto pensar en esa damita. Ella, como siempre, era una desalmada con quienes no se ganaran su respeto… pero a veces exageraba.

Queriendo olvidarla volvió a su trabajo, armándose de valor para conectar a Rekku al ordenador. Sorprendentemente el dragoncito negro se dejó manejar del investigador. Cumplía sus disposiciones tan tranquilo, ni que pudiera entenderlo.

'No es tan desobediente como creí ¡Ha ha! ¡Será como los niños pequeños que sólo hacen berrinche con sus padres! 'pensó Alex burlándose, al notar cómo incluso no rechistó con el examen de sangre.

Cuando terminó con el pequeño, le permitió quedarse en la sala de investigación, que a su vez servía para armar los registros y ordenar toda la información que llegaba al laboratorio. La misma habitación en cuya esquina yacía el viejo cuarto de Ted, lleno de papelería e investigaciones fallidas.

Allí volvió a vagar y beber su fría gaseosa, desinteresado de su trabajo como sólo él puede estarlo. Pensativo, recordaba que le correspondían los informes y datos de cada Pokémon, de cada entrenador y de cada inicial que permaneciera en el laboratorio. Ya era bastante con eso para que su "amigo" le dejara a cargo de los exámenes del Rayquaza.

Y ahora la fuerza extraña que poseía, no era posible que se volviera tan fuerte de un día para otro. 'Esos cambios… creo que el virus que Ana investiga hacía algo parecido a los Pokémon' pensó sin siquiera imaginar que tenía la verdad consigo. No podía notar que esa eterna investigación al fin podría acabar, o comenzar apenas.

Un suave pitido lo sacó de su mente, la computadora acababa de sacar los resultados de Rekku. Un dato nada más, de a milagro unos bits de información, terminaron de darle la razón al ayudante. Pokérus. La máquina, como muchas en los Centros Pokémon, lo había registrado como un agente… infectado. El pobre quedó petrificado en el acto.

-Si tu naciste ayer… - meditó con asombro en tanto le hablaba al pequeño dragón negro, que sólo miraba con ganas de jugar –Tuviste que infectarte entre ayer y hoy… pero no había nada nuevo en el laboratorio como para traer el virus, lo habríamos notado en la revisión mensual que hicimos antes de ayer…

El ayudante hablaba solo, por más que Rekku fingiera escucharle. El Pokémon se dedicaba a copiar sus movimientos, queriendo divertirse, entretenerse para no extrañar a su "padre".

-Lo único que ha entrado o salido del laboratorio… ¡Fue la chica de Isshu! -gritó Alex, asustando al dragoncito –¡Ella! ¡¿Acaso ella te infectó?!

- Entonces… Ana jamás quiso preguntarle a la chica sobre esa manada… sino sobre ella misma y como había sobrevivido… -razonó inquieto, con voz lenta y asombrada. Rekku empezó a alejarse flotando, no quería ver a ese loco haciendo ademanes y sonidos raros.

Alex estaba tan ensimismado que ignoró ese miedo y mirando al dragoncito imaginaba la manera en que fue infectado… Quiso acercársele, pero le huían creyendo que gritaría de nuevo. Corrió para tomar la colita de serpiente, negra y juguetona, pero sólo logró que se tiraran a morderle. Por suerte nada más era para aparentar, pues Rekku llegó si acaso a embestirlo.

'Tiene sentido… tu mordiste a esa quejumbrosa' concluyó al ver que se ponía agresivo 'Debiste infectarse por su sangre…'

-¡Entonces serías más fuerte ahora! –clamó antes de que un mar de pensamientos y conclusiones lo abordaran. Finalmente llegó a estar en lo correcto.

'Fuerza… Ted es más fuerte ahora…' pensó ya con terror 'Si esa chica pudo albergar al virus siendo humana… significa que él también… y quizás no sea sólo portador sino que sufre sus efectos…'

'Él… tuvo que infectarse casi igual que tu…' siguió pensando al ver a Rekku huirle en su paso 'Ted se volvió muy fuerte en poco tiempo… yo también quisiera poder…'

Allí, fatídico segundo. Codicia, quizás envidia, fue lo que le motivó. Ya había visto en acción el poder de ese virus y no tenía dudas de que era la causa, confiaba tanto en la avidez de Ana como en la extrañeza de Katja. Era la única explicación para su incómoda presencia y el interés de su amiga por conocerla. No lo pensó dos veces… quería ese poder.

Lo tenía ahí mismo, era sólo cuestión de provocar al pequeño y dejarse morder. Nadie estaba en casa para contenerlo, nadie le detendría de obtener ese poder. Calma… no… silencio, uno perturbador y deleznable, que sin miramientos desapareció… rasgado por un grito aquella tarde.

* * *

-Estás demasiado callado… -notó la dama, anonadada por no escuchar las usuales quejas de su compañero.

-¡Si tu jamás conversas…! –le respondió aparentando molestia.

Era obvio que no podría aceptar frente a ella el sinnúmero de cosas que había descubierto ese día y la manera en que entretenían su mente; de cómo era capaz de levantar esas compras con suma facilidad, oír conversaciones dispersas en el viento, ver con más agudeza cada detalle del camino y, por supuesto, el indescriptible cosquilleo que le provocaban las escamas bajo la camisa.

Su primer día cambiado, lleno de sorpresas y confusiones desde el alba hasta esa empalagosa tarde. El sol parecía derretirse en millones de rayos color naranja, que invadían y embellecían el cielo de Kanto. En la distancia, un par de nubes moradas, sonrojadas por el fundido astro, daban cabida a la oscuridad. En cualquier instante anochecería.

En el camino, pedregoso y ceniciento de aquel pueblo, daban sus pasos. Interminable caminata, cuyo destino podían ver hacía varios minutos aunque pareciera que jamás llegarían. Al final de una colina, inconfundible, estaba el Laboratorio del Profesor Oak. Con su propio molino y sus terrenos, entrecortado paraíso para los Pokémon, se extendía cercano a Pueblo Paleta. Finalmente llegaron al conocido edificio, jadeando ligeramente por todo lo recorrido.

-Parece que no compré suficientes cosas para hacerte llorar –bromeó Ana, insensible, recordando las veces en que su acompañante no podía ni llegar al laboratorio sin quejarse.

Ted se quedó callado. No habría querido ignorarla, sólo si el día anterior ella hubiera tenido algo de corazón con él. Además estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que sentía para hacer caso a su amiga. Mientras ella buscaba las llaves del laboratorio, él se distraía con la extraña sensación que le invadía de momento.

Curiosamente familiar, pero sin llegar a comprenderlo, así era el desasosiego que tenía desde que llegó frente al laboratorio. No era como sus escamas, que bien era el sentir como se movían al momento en que respiraba. Era algo más específico, casi un malestar que le recordaba sin dudas a la presencia de Katja.

Sin querer se había quedado meditando frente a una puerta abierta. Parecía que Ana se adelantó a entrar, dejándolo sólo en el umbral. 'Nadie la detiene…' pensó al cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Estaba a punto de clamar por la llave cuando un grito ahogado lo sorprendió. Por mucho que no pudiera creerlo era un tono femenino. Inmediatamente tiró las compras en el sofá y salió disparado a la sala de investigación y registro, casi guiado. Ni siquiera llegó a preguntarse porque lo había elegido así.

Fue cuestión de entrar para que todas sus pesadillas se vieran en realidad. El final de una ardiente llamarada fue lo único que vislumbró, aunque era obvio que su compañera la había visto toda… y a quien la había lanzado. Ahí estaba, delirante y energético, tratando de sostenerse en pie tras la sorprendente muestra de poder.

Con una bata rota, pantalones destrozados y la sucia camisa roja estaba Alex, el ayudante, con una facha que jamás pensaron en ver. Se tambaleaba como ebrio, aunque sabían que no había una gota de alcohol en el laboratorio. Parecía desconcertado y reía como maniático, sin notar que sus compañeros habían llegado al laboratorio.

-¡¿Alex?! –gritaron al unísono, sin poder creer que ese fuego hubiera salido de su amigo.

Allí los reconoció, y queriendo saludarlos tomó aire para alzar la voz. En cambio y sin saber cómo, lanzó una preciosa llamarada azul, que luego tornó a naranja y terminó en una pequeña explosión roja en el aire. Los tres quedaron perplejos ante lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Lo vieron! –gritó Alex, emocionado, alegre y con una sonrisa desquiciada en su rostro.

A pesar de su felicidad, aquella flama había encendido algunos papeles del laboratorio. Si esas chispas llegaban al viejo cuarto de Ted, lleno de papelería, podría ser el fin del laboratorio. Rápidamente, Ana fue en busca del extintor mientras el joven de celeste terminaba de reflexionar. La única manera en que su compañero lograra eso… era estar infectado.

Y el único que podría estarlo antes que él era… ¡Rekku! Aterrorizado empezó a llamar a su Pokémon, temiendo que estuviera herido. Un gruñido suave lo guió hasta su antiguo cuarto dónde, camuflado en las sombras del papel, estaba Rekku.

Justo después de encontrarlo, escuchó los tacones de Ana en la habitación, seguro traía el extintor y ese cuarto ya no era peligroso. Por lo que le ordenó seguir escondido… no quería que viera a Alex tal y como estaba. Cerró la puerta y se decidió encarar a su compañero.

En efecto, la dama estaba haciendo frente a los estragos que Alex provocó. Diestra se dedicó a apagar algunas cosas que habían sucumbido ante ese fuego descontrolado.

En tanto el ayudante tosía, se descalabraba para repetir ese "incidente". Exasperado continuó en su intento, retorciéndose sin hacer caso a las tristes miradas que se posaban sobre su cuerpo. Forzó tanto su garganta que al tercer intento escupía sangre.

-¡Calma Alex…! No hagas de esto el fin del mundo… -clamó Ted, queriendo que se calmara. Hasta cierto punto lo entendía, una parte de él había estado toda la tarde ansioso, esperanzado en descubrirse a sí mismo y su nuevo estado.

Alex aparentó ignorarlo mientras apartaba su cara e intentaba exhalar fuego otra vez. Deseaba con todo reproducir esas llamaradas, sin llegar a pensar que nada surge de la nada.

¡OK!

Se escuchó gritar, acompañado del inconfundible sonido de metal chocando. Imponente, la dama había dejado caer el extintor cerca del muchacho enmalecido. Estaba por retomar el mando que la angustia y la sorpresa le habían arrebatado.

-¡Mañana…! Mañana temprano veremos que puedes hacer… por ahora descansa… no querrás desfallecer… -sugirió la astuta señorita, tergiversando un poco la mente de su amigo.

El joven sólo la miró inseguro, casi con un terror escondido. No importaba cuanto hubiera cambiado, Alex seguía notando esa autoridad disimulada que por tanto tiempo se había inculcado en el laboratorio. Volvió a tambalearse, notando como perdía el sentido de la orientación.

Confundido, deseando no estar atado a esa cadena de mando, quiso salir al patio. Pero no por la puerta pues, a su actual parecer, era mejor romper la ventana. Sin embargo sólo llegó a ver su reflejo en el pulido cristal. Allí estaba, pasmado en la lustrosa superficie de la ventana.

Su cabello enrojecido, despeinado, salvaje. Sus ojos desconcertados, cómo si no pudiera dominarlos. Un hilillo de sangre corría desde la comisura de su boca y una traviesa, truculenta respiración que abrasaba sus pulmones. No pudo reconocerse. Aquel mutado cuerpo, al borde de lo humano y lo bestial… era él. Qué curioso sentir, una mezcla de caos, malestar ¿Lástima tal vez? Sea lo que fuere ya no soportaba ver su reflejo.

-Mmmm… pues si… tal vez debería descansar… - reconoció Alex, agotado mientras se daba la vuelta y dejaba entrever unos muñones en su espalda.

Sin razón aparente dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, con sus piernas temblando y la mirada perdida. Finalmente se desplomó, como en cámara lenta y sin chance de frenarse. Tras todo su acto, su incendiario poder, quedó inerte sobre las sencillas baldosas del laboratorio.

-¡¿Qué le pasó?! –vociferó Ted asustado.

-Su cuerpo… ha usado varios de sus recursos para cambiar su propia estructura interna y darle… esa habilidad de lanzar fuego… sólo reordenar un par de órganos lo ha agotado –explico Ana, casi poseída por verlo así.

Mientras, Ted se acercó al desmayado joven y trató de levantarlo. Aunque pudo hacerlo sin esfuerzo tuvo que fingir dificultad, para que su amiga no lo notara. A última hora, entre ambos, lo acomodaron en su cuarto. Así quedó el ayudante, desmayado, traído hasta su cama a cuestas, arropado por unas dulces, frías manos y descansando, con un raro, imperceptible cosquilleo en la espalda.


	3. Diario de la Locura

**Oh hola, sé que hasta ahora no he dicho nada formalmente pero de verdad quiero disculparme por mi falta de palabras, siento que no debí dejarme gobernar de ningún miedo en esta ocasión.**

**Si alguno lo pregunta, si soy Ana o Novelista, y si poseo permiso sobre la historia. A todos los que la lean les agradezco de antemano, de verdad que su atención es un gran regalo para mi. Este capítulo en especial es más corto que los demás, pero de seguro les gustará. **

**En fin, espero que puedan disfrutar la historia y no se amedrenten por la cantidad de cosas que pueden pasar :D**

* * *

Capítulo #3

_Diario de la Locura_

‹‹Día 1, Lunes 3 de Enero 2011

Primer sujeto "infectado", aproximadamente a las 1:45 horas de la tarde. Increíble, el ayudante de investigación se transformó a sí mismo en sujeto… Sus cambios más notables, físicamente ha exhalado fuego y parece que su fuerza ha tenido un aumento. Mentalmente, se ha vuelto más irritable y molesto que antes, sin embargo aun recuerda a sus compañeros, trata de sobrellevarlo pensando en lo nuevo que posee. Al final, el excesivo y rápido cambio de su cuerpo agotó sus energías y lo dejó en cama.

Con esmero, Ana.

Día 2, Martes 4 de Enero 2011

Conforme el profesor no debe enterarse he decidido llevar mi investigación a modo de diario… así no lo leerá por considerarlo privado y no de interés científico… Ted también ha prometido ayudarme con Alex, es extraño pero parece que se entienden mejor, seguro será cosa de hombres.

Pues ya es momento de documentar… esta mañana el sujeto, que digo, Alex se despertó de buen humor, casi histérico bajó al comedor donde yo bebía mi dulce café. Estaba empecinado en que le sostuviera un espejo tras él mientras se localizaba frente a otro, parecía querer verse la espalda usando ambos reflejos… ahí noté la razón de su ansiedad.

Justo en medio de sus hombros, mejor dicho en los extremos de sus omóplatos, los muñones que tenía ya habían tomado la forma de alas… eran pequeñas y estaban cubiertas de una piel rojiza, que al acercarme noté que eran escamas. Trataba de moverlas torpemente, pero sólo gemía un poco, al parecer su piel estaba muy delicada y las alas no le respondían. A pesar de todo estaba feliz… tanto que comió como si no hubiera mañana. Comprendo que lo necesite, pero si sigue así se me quitaran las ganas de cocinar.

Ahora que lo noto, Ted parece nervioso por el estado de Alex. Ambos siguen encargados de los Pokémon del laboratorio, pero parece como si uno se dedicara a jugar con fuego y el otro a entenderle. Por lo menos cumplen su trabajo y yo sigo investigando. Para culminar yo… no puedo creer que escriba esto…

Con esmero, Ana.

Día 3, Miércoles 5 de Enero 2011

Para mi sorpresa Alex permitió que le hiciera un revisado general por la noche. Se sentó en la mesa del laboratorio y empezó a quitarse las ropas hasta quedar en pantalones cortos. Se hallaba extrañamente complacido cuando le leí mis hallazgos.

Sus "alitas" han crecido casi medio metro desde el día en que aparecieron, las escamas de su espalda recorren desde su nuca hasta donde sólo él sabe, las uñas de sus manos poco a poco se ven más como garras, ya es capaz de lanzar llamaradas a voluntad y controlar ese calor. E incluso llegó a comentarme como sentía… sentía que en cualquier momento le saldría una cola... El desarrollo que lleva empieza a asustarme. Pero a lo menos ya sé que le está pasando…

En definitiva está infectado por el Pokérus… con una cepa del virus capaz de actuar en humanos. Mi teoría interpreta que el virus copia parte del ADN del infectado y se acopla a este, para luego crear una versión adaptable de sí mismo e insertarlo casi de forma individual en las células del infectado. De esta manera el Pokérus puede cambiar la estructura del individuo célula por célula, hasta un cambio ya notable. Todo con el fin de mejorar ciertas fallas que encuentre en el ADN humano. En palabras más sencillas el virus pretende mejorar al humano… recombinándolo como si fuera un Pokémon.

Con esto puedo deducir que las mejoras al ADN de Alex fueron introducidas como el ADN de un Charizard. Sólo hay que verlo, sus alas, el fuego y la irritabilidad…

Ahora más que nunca tengo problemas para controlarlo. Parece que mientras más cambia, más difícil le es entender que debe tener un perfil bajo. En dos días llega el profesor… estoy considerando decirle antes de que llegue… no sea que le de algo por ver a su ayudante así…

Con esmero Ana.

Día 4, Jueves 6 de Enero 2011

Jamás imaginé un Día de Reyes tan ardiente… y extraño. Baje temprano a recoger el correo frente al laboratorio, junto a los muchos paquetes que recibimos de nuestras familias. Hasta ese instante todo normal. Firmé las constancias y despedí al cartero, rogando que no se ofreciera a ayudarme con los paquetes.

Gracias al cielo, el señor tenía prisa y me dejó con todo lo recibido… fuera del laboratorio. Por cómo están las cosas es muy riesgoso aceptar a alguien cerca, de a milagro nos aguantamos nosotros tres para que otra persona venga a alarmarse por todo lo que está pasando…

Permanecí queda, mirando al horizonte en espera de ver desaparecer el oxidado camión de la correspondencia. Un acecho eterno, nervioso, íntimo, que me hacía temblar de agitación al querer apresurarlos yo misma. Al final, cuando los perdí de vista, una voz me sorprendió.

-¡Regalos! –oí gritar sobre mí.

Justo arriba del techo estaba el sujeto, con unas fachas que no había visto. Tenía su típico pantalón café, pero en lugar de una camiseta cualquiera traía una harapienta capa, los últimos vestigios de su camisa roja. Parado y con sus "alas" extendidas hacía alarde de su cuerpo, como si todos quisieran ser como él.

Menudo susto me he llevado cuando Alex se tiró al vacío desde el tejado. Yo sólo me cubrí el rostro con el brazo, pero según Ted, que curiosamente estaba al pendiente de Alex, me dijo que logró planear antes de quedar parado frente mío arrebatándome el manojo de cartas. Casi salvaje empezó a respirar frenético, queriendo encontrar las suyas antes que nosotros. Ya no se controlaba, era como si sólo actuara por instinto.

-¡Déjalas, son todas personales! –le regañé, indignada por su actitud.

No pareció gustarle que elevara el tono de voz, probablemente sea por su nuevo y sensible oído. Sin dudarlo me tiró las cartas, como un chiquillo maleducado. Continué regañándole en vano. Me ignoró mirando lejos y olisqueando como si no le hablara a él.

De improviso su mirada cambió, ya no estaba enojado sino feliz, eufórico. Repentino tomó un paquete y los rasgó, dejando entrever la caja de bombones que su madre siempre le manda. En efecto, la etiqueta decía para Alexander Chong.

Cómo un niño pequeño abrió la caja con una mezcla de desesperación, alegría, violencia. El embalaje voló por los aires y destrozados quedaron sus seguros mientras el ayudante trazaba su camino a la meta. Finalmente quedaron expuestos. Dos docenas de deliciosos chocolates, rellenos de avellanas y jaleas de fruta, tal cual había olido antes.

El muy impetuoso sólo hizo escándalo para abrirla, pues al tenerlos ya a su merced tomó el tiempo y la paciencia al quitar lentamente el papel metálico de los bombones. Lo miré primero con seriedad, pero luego se convirtió en ira. Había dejado la caja en su ala derecha y con las manos sostenía, una al lado del otro, el bombón y su cubierta.

Verlo dudar de algo tan normal me indignó por completo ¿Acaso la envoltura sabría mejor que el chocolate? Y para mí, que adoro tanto ese manjar, exponerlo frente una incertidumbre estúpida. Enojada recuerdo haberle gruñido al tiempo que caminaba dentro del laboratorio. Y Alex mirando tentativamente tanto el chocolate como su envoltura.

Mas, al retirarme, logré verlo de reojo y sin duda alguna se comió la envoltura metálica antes de devorar el chocolate. No pude decir nada, quedé perpleja, confundida, inmóvil.

-¿Ana? –escuché por lo bajo, estremeciéndome al reconocer la voz de quien me había sorprendido.

Hice un esfuerzo por darme la vuelta, aun cuando una parte de mi temía encontrar una bestia desatada con el mismo rostro de mi amigo. Lo recuerdo y aun me sonrojo. Cuando volví a verlo… ¡era él! Tenía la boca manchada de chocolate igual que un niño pequeño y la mirada sonsa, tristona y apremiante que usaba cuando discutíamos.

Su cuerpo seguía exhalando un calor único, más llevadero y apacible. No habían desaparecido sus alas ni sus escamas naranja pero se veía diferente, casi agradable. Estaba allí, estirando su mano para darme un chocolate, esforzándose para que sus alas no siguieran el movimiento de sus brazos.

-¿Quieres uno? –preguntó tontamente, sabiendo mi amor al chocolate, con aquel tono de inocencia que él sabe que me molesta y alegra al mismo tiempo.

-S… si… -creo haber tartamudeado "gracias", pero como siempre no lo recuerdo.

Él sólo sonrió y apoyándose con las alas siguió llevándose chocolates a su boca mientras cargaba los demás paquetes en sus manos. Terminó trasladando todos nuestros regalos… un par de ropas para mí y un estuche de lociones que un amigo de la infancia decidió comprarme. Me parece que Ted recibió zapatillas de marca, una mochila de entrenador y una cajeta de Caramelos Furia. Alex, su infaltable cajeta de bombones y tres mudas completas de ropa, en el fallido intento de sus padres por hacerlo dejar sus desgatadas ropas.

Por ahora Alex parece haber disfrutado sus chocolates, aunque dejara las mudas en la misma ordenada bolsa donde venían. Él esta cambiado… no es que fuera distinto antes sino que por lo menos sabía disimular su locura. Pero Ted tampoco se queda atrás… pasó de quejarse del calor de Kanto a usar mangas largas a diario. También lo veo más taciturno y callado, en cuanto acaba sus labores se pierde en la arboleda del laboratorio.

Lleva varios días en lo mismo. Al principio creí que entrenaba al Rayquaza… aunque sigo sin comprender porque al volver el cansado es él y no su Pokémon… ››

Terminaba de escribir la dama al notar que el Rey de Roma estaba parado frente suyo. Con una expresión extraña se miraron, como si las respuestas de todo estuvieran en los ojos ajenos, escondidas. Haciendo caso nulo a la habitación y sala principal del laboratorio, con las escaleras de caracol al segundo piso, los sofás de tapizado rojo y la mesita para el té, a los ínfimos rayos de luz que quedaban de ese día, disimulados en las lámparas del laboratorio.

Ella, sentada en uno de los individuales, fingiendo narrar sus vivencias en lugar de documentarlo como siempre. Y Ted, serio, confuso, resignado. Acababa de volver del bosque dónde, con algo de dificultad, había domado una parte de su ser. No tenía conciencia de sus propias expresiones ni del trauma que parecía llevar consigo. El poder que sentía dentro de él había bloqueado su mente y seguiría así mientras no lo liberara…

Ana tampoco reaccionó, no comprendía los inconscientes gestos de su amigo. Ver esas maneras tan insólitas en Ted era muy extraño.

-Deberíamos hablar… -confesó el joven cuando su humanidad le respondió.

-¿De qué? –espetó Ana mientras dejaba de lado los apuntes.

Pocas veces se tomaba el tiempo para sus compañeros, pero presentía la preocupación del chico. En el fondo sabía que más que a ella o a Alex mismo… era Ted el más afectado por lo que estaba pasando. Todas sus actitudes apuntaban a lo consternado que estaba. Además algo le decía que esa conversación no sería aburrida.

-¿Tengo que decirlo? –indicó Ted, considerando demasiado obvio el asunto que debían tratar.

La dama guardó silencio y dirigió su mirada al sofá que tenía al frente. El joven se sentó como si se lo hubieran ordenado. Callaron por un largo rato, ninguno sabía por dónde empezar.

-Alex… -comenzó él –Ha tenido extraños cambios…

-Evidentemente…

-No… no me refiero sólo al cuerpo. Él era presumido y molesto pero terminaba de solucionarlo con una broma, con relajo… ahora es pedante, carece de control y aborrece algunas actitudes humanas… como si jamás hubiese sido uno…

-Lo más probable… es que al verse ahora no pueda creer que haya vivido como humano tanto tiempo… por lo demás creo que se le pasará junto a la emoción…

Ted no estaba satisfecho. Esperaba que le dijeran algo distinto que pudiera aplicar tanto para Alex como para él. Aquellos momentos donde el instinto lo dominaba se habían vuelto constantes. Ya empezaba a asustarle el tener que decirle a Ana toda la verdad. Apretó sus nudillos y cerró sus ojos fuertemente… recordaba esos últimos días.

En su memoria, fresca y alterada, se vio a si mismo volverse más fuerte, musculoso. Sus ojos castaños… que pasaron a ser negros en una noche, se empezaban a enrojecer y en su cabello grisáceo se dibujaban líneas de cabello más oscuro, su pelo estaba cambiando de color. A ese ritmo Ana lo notaría dentro de poco, no dejaría de preguntar y pediría explicaciones… El silencio entre los dos era cada vez más largo, Ted quería respuestas y esa dama tendría que dárselas.

-¿Crees que el virus pase a más humanos? –dijo ignorando que él no debía saber de eso. Era su intento por despertar a la científica curiosa y apasionada que una vez conoció entre sombras.

-Hasta ahora eso no ha pasado –respondió secamente, aunque Ted sabía que mentía.

Por más que tratara de arrastrar ese tema a la conversación ella lo evitaba. Respondía como si pudiera anticiparlo, leer sus movimientos, soslayarlo. Ana no se limitó, llegando a pedirle motivos para querer saberlo todo. El joven palideció y sus pupilas se dilataron. Justo en ese instante sentía su instinto correr dentro de sus venas.

Sintió tentación de obligarla a hablar, hostigarla para que no los engañara más. Él había leído la investigación, una y otra vez durante esos días pero no encontró soluciones a sus dudas. Estaba seguro de que Ana sabía más pero no quería dejarse manejar de esa presencia, no quería lastimarla ni igualarle en acciones.

-¿N… no puedes… confiar en mí? –escuchó salir de su boca… aunque él mismo ¡nunca formuló esa frase!

Se sentía consternado, su cuerpo no le respondía a sus nervios. En lugar de estar asustado por percatarse de ese impulso su cuerpo estaba tranquilo. Era como verse actuar a sí mismo sin planear ni controlar nada.

El rostro de la investigadora también cambio en algo, se veía sorprendida. Bajó la cabeza, apenada, deseando jamás haberse sonrojado. Murmuró un par de 'No… no soy así de mala...' que si el oído del joven no hubiera mejorado jamás habría logrado escuchar. Realmente había tocado el corazón de Ana.

Retomando su control, Ted no podía creerlo… ese "ente" que llamaba instinto le había solucionado. Por mucho que lo creyera una parte distinta de si, era como su conciencia, sus sentimientos más profundos expresados en acciones siempre inspiradas para su bien. No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto pues la dama figuraba estar lista para decir la verdad.

-Aun no lo has entendido –empezó la dama, no sin antes limpiarse los lentes y suspirar con tristeza –Esto no es entre nosotros y el molesto de Alex, es una batalla de todos los humanos. Hoy es sólo él… mañana serán dos infectados, luego serán tres y cuando vayas a ver será la mitad de la población humana. El mundo como lo conocemos será historia. Y si la orden evolutiva continúa tan vertiginosamente ¿Qué será de la humanidad?

Esas últimas palabras atacaron de lleno a Ted. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, su enternecida piel y sus escamas. Ella acababa de despertar su humanidad, justo como si tomara una salvaje rosa, la arreglara y resguardara en un florero de cristal, segura de que él no la abandonaría como Alex.

-Por eso… debemos avisar al profesor y empezar a buscar una cura –le comentó la dama posando su mano en el hombro del joven, exactamente donde concluía su piel y empezaban las escamas. Todo esto al tiempo en que unos filosos ojos se asomaban desde la cocina, atentos, completamente incrédulos, llenos de ira como sólo el fuego podía expresarlo.

No… ¡nadie me quitará este poder!


End file.
